un message pour xavier
by xarinam
Summary: Pour faire comprendre à Charles Xavier de ne plus s'interposer, Magneto a capturer Wolverine et il va laissé dent-de-sabre s'amuser sur ce cher Logan.


Logan se réveilla. Sa tête ainsi que tout son corps lui faisait mal. C'est en essayant d'analyser son environnement qu'il comprit qu'il était enchainé au mur. Il essayait de se souvenir ce qui c'était passé. Il était partit pour l'une de ses fameuses sorties en solitaire sur sa moto et puis ... il avait perdu le contrôle de sa moto... et il avait fait une chute mortel hors de la route... Il avait bien essayer de sauté de la moto, mais étrangement il n'y arrivait pas... Il n'y a qu'un télépathe qui aurait pût faire ça... Ou Magneto.

Il tira sur les liens pour se dégager mais il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur. Il gémit légèrement. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps, tous ses organes étaient compressé contre le mur. Confirmation c'était bien Magneto. Et en parlant de ce dernier, il se rapprochait en lévitant et suivit par dent-de-sabre.

Magneto : Bonjour wolverine.

Wolverine : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!

Magneto : Juste envoyé un petit message à mon cher ami Xavier.

Wolverine : Ah ouai quoi?

Il eût l'impression d'être écartelé dans tous les sens mais ne gémit pas.

Wolverine : Qu'il doit arrêter de s'interposer sinon d'autre pourait subir les mêmes choses que toi mais eux n'ont pas le pouvoir de regénération.

Il fit un signe de tête à Dent-de-sabre pour qu'il le détache, et dès que sa main fut libre, le brun sortit ses griffes et essaya de les planter dans le corps de son ennemi mais Magneto ne lui en laissa pa le temps en lui tordant les griffes. Il gémit légèrement et sentit son corps s'élever dans les airs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le sentait pas... Magneto l'emmena dans une sorte d'arène et éjecta Logan contre l'autre mur. Il eût à peine le temps de se relever que dent-de-sabre fonçait déjà sur lui. Il voulu sortir ses griffes mais fût de nouveau imobiliser par le pouvoir magnétique et son adversaire eût le plus de facilité pour l'attraper à la tête et le plaquer contre le mur. Sa tête frappa le mur à plusieurs reprises. Il était légèrement sonné mais il sentait quand même son corps balancé dans tous les sens et martelé de coup. Il voulait se relever, sortir ses griffes et lui faire regretter de l'avoir attaqué comme un lache. Mais Magneto l'en empêchait, il ne pouvait ni se relever, ni sortir ses griffes ou encore même protéger son visage.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés. Son visage était tuméfié, son corps était marqué de plusieurs cicatrices et d'hématomes mais le pire c'était à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient broyés, il n'avait plus qu'une envie s'allonger et attendre que son pouvoir fasse effet. Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Magneto le fesait de nouveau lévité. Il s'attendait déjà au choc mais rien... La seule chose qu'il sentit fût une chose froide qui l'entourait. C'était des chaines. Dent-de-sabre l'attrapa et le balança sur son épaule et avec l'autre mutant ils montèrent dans un avion. Il fut de nouveau éjecté contre le mur et se retrouva sur le sol pendant que les deux autres prirent les commandes. Quelques heures plus tards, ils se trouvèrent au dessus de l'institut. L'ennemi-juré de Wolverine l'attrapa et ouvrit la porte de l'avion et juste avant de sentir que l'autre le lacha dans le vide, il entendit Magneto.

Magneto : Oublie pas de transmettre mon message.

Et ce fût la chute. Plusieurs centaine de mètre et il sentait que l'attérissage allait être rude. Et ce fût le cas. Il fût si rude qu'il s'évanouït.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il n'arrivait pas a savoir où il était. Il essaya de se relever mais une main l'en empêcha. Il tourna son regard vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. C'était le professeur Charles Xavier.

Xavier : Tu ferais bien de rester allonger.

Wolverine : Charles, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Xavier : Tu es littéralement tombé du ciel, enchainé et tu étais déjà dans un état critique.

Wolverine : C'était Magneto et dent-de-sabre...

Xavier : J'avais deviné... Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça?

Wolverine : Pour pas qu'on s'interpose de nouveau.

Xavier : On va devoir renforcé la sécurité.

l'autre essaya de nouveau de se relever mais fût encore empêché.

Xavier : Logan tu devrais te reposer.

Wolverine : Je vais bien Charles. Je dois m'assurer que les gosses soient en sécurité.

Xavier : Tu le feras mais quand tu iras beaucoup mieux. Maintenant repose toi.

Le professeur fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce et il fallut peu de temps pour que Wolverine se rendorme, d'un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
